DN Angel: The Story After The Manga
by Daqous
Summary: The author never returned to continue the D.N. Angel manga. And so I want to make some sort of story that continues after the last chapter that she wrote. I don't own D.N. Angel, and this story isn't canon, just my idea of what could happen. Nothing more, and nothing less. Will have a number of chapters that I have not yet decided. So yeah. Let's do this. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 74

**It is my unfortunate displeasure that I must say that I do not, in fact, own D.N. Angel. I just thought that I would write my own idea for a possible outcome, since no new chapters have been written for four years... Here goes. Oh, and I highly recommend that you read the manga, all 15 volumes. This chapter will be Chapter 74, as the manga ends on 73 (duh).**

* * *

"Riku-San..." Daisuke looks at her and falls into a sit as she looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't... Don't lie... Who... Who are you?" Riku repeats, her voice quiet and her eyes closed tightly and watery as she sits on her feet.

"I..." Daisuke pauses for a long while before continuing. "I am..."

...

...

"Niwa-Kun."

Riku looks up at his answer, tears still in her eyes. Daisuke takes a deep breath and looks away from her eyes as he says;

"And... I am also Dark..."

Riku barely reacts to the statement; it had been made obvious during the event she just witnessed. She simply lowers her head and loses the will to hold her tears back.

"I... wanted to... should have said... but I..." Daisuke struggles through his words, trying to make a sentence. After a bit he stops, and a long silence ensues with only Riku's soft crying in the air.

Finally, Daisuke found something he could say. "Riku-San..." She looks up at him, into his eyes and Daisuke brushes a hand against her cheek. "Riku-San, I... I like you. I just need to make sure you know... I like Riku-San..." He closes his eyes to hold back his own tears.

She stares at him, partially awed at what he had said, partially angry at him for not telling her that he was Dark, and partially sad at the news. She closed her eyes again. And after a few seconds, without thinking and without warning, she leaned forward with her head up, both arms supporting her as she leaned, pressed her forehead against his, and brushed their lips together.

Daisuke's eyes shot open at the contact and his first reaction was to back away. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and was just about to pull away when he registered what was happening and stopped himself, leaning slightly forward instead and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

It was just an innocent kiss, no tongue or such. A simple kiss, and yet neither of them could think properly during it, both their hearts racing as they had both been waiting for this moment. Daisuke momentarily feared that Dark would come out, but he didn't feel Dark at all during the kiss.

When they broke apart, they were staring at each other, a look of concern on Daisuke's face and a look of sadness on Riku's. She closed her eyes, thinking to herself for a long time, and when she opened them she attempted to smile.

"I remember a time when I did not take your side of the story, and I should have, Niwa-Kun." She put emphasis on the name. "So I want you to tell me... everything about what is going on. Everything that involves you, Hiwatari-Kun, and... Dark."

Daisuke closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "It... It started on the day I asked Risa out..."

And he proceeded to tell her of every event he could think of. Dark's first arrival, his family's job, the rivalry between the Niwas and the Hikaris, the events before the Ice and Snow play, the day he had to be with Riku and Risa at the same time for two different dates, Risa's kidnapping by Argentine, and the events inside the mirror. He also explained that Dark, while in a way he was Daisuke, was a separate entity with his own personality, as well as his emotions clashing with Dark's. He also told Riku of his fears of losing Dark, as while Dark may be vulgar and unpredictable, Daisuke still enjoyed having Dark with him.

The full explanation took many hours, with Riku nodding her head and sometimes quietly asking for something to be more explained. She was still upset, but her face became... not necessarily lighter, but less depressed as the story went on.

When Daisuke had finished explaining everything as best he could, she closed her eyes as she tried to take the story in. "So... Dark... Is he gone? You've told me everything... So he goes away...?"

Daisuke's eyes widened and he called into his mind for Dark. But Dark didn't reply. _'_ _Maybe that's why I didn't transform earlier...'_ Daisuke thinks to himself

"He's not answering..." Daisuke said. And then his vision began to blur as he took in what that meant. Dark was gone... "He's... He's gone...?"

Riku could see the pain on Daisuke's face and grab his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. She hadn't liked Dark, but after hearing all that had happened, she had to admit Dark had helped them all a lot, and she understood the bond Daisuke had had with Dark.

"I'm... I'm sorry Niwa-Kun..." She moved herself to sit to his side and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I knew..." Daisuke stutters. "I knew that... that he'd leave... that he'd leave sometime... It had to happen..."

Riku wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Niwa-Kun. Thank you for telling me. Thank you for saving me and my sister when we were in trouble. Thank you..." She kisses his cheek lightly. "... for always being there to help."

Daisuke smiles slightly and nods softly. They remain that way, sitting side by side with her arms around him, for nearly half an hour. Then Daisuke stands up and offers her a hand. She gives a ghost of a smile and accepts it, and he pulls her up and places his hands on her waist while she places hers on his shoulders, and they begin dancing. They were too far to hear the music from the school, but it didn't matter to them. They just moved in a circle and looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them said anything, they just danced and looked at each other.

And slowly, their moods became a bit better. It went from a very somber mood to a content, even happy, mood. And then finally the silence was broken.

"I... I like you a lot, Riku-San." Daisuke says. And Riku stands in her tiptoes to bring her mouth to his ear and whispers;

"I love you, Niwa-Kun."

As she moves back down, he smiles brightly at the statement. She stays on her toes, though, leaving their faces extremely close together. He can feel her breath and he pulls her against him and tilts his head as their lips meet again. She locks her arms around his neck and he locks his around her waist as they kiss. Daisuke revels in her soft lips and presses his lips harder against hers. She responds by moving her hands up into his hair and smiles into the kiss.

When their lips break apart, they smile lightly at each other and Daisuke hugs her tightly and she hugs back, both wanting to never let go, never wanting this moment to end.

They danced for the rest of the night, until about three o'clock. Daisuke walked with Riku up to her house. It was a mostly quiet walk; a lot of talking had already been done. When they reached the Harada house, Daisuke leans forward and kisses Riku's forehead. Riku smiles and kisses Daisuke's cheek and then walks into her house. Daisuke starts walking back to his house and continuously calls into his mind for Dark. But Dark never answers back.

When he arrives home, his mom is smiling energetically at the door, but soon becomes serious at the look on Daisuke's face. "Daisuke? What's wrong? What happened?"

He looks up sadly at her. "I told her... I told Riku-San about Dark... And now, I think he's gone..."

Daisuke's grandfather becomes shocked, but then he quickly nods. "Then it was time for him to go. You know that."

"I know..." Daisuke mutters. "I just... I..."

And then he falls to his knees and starts to cry...

* * *

Riku walked up to Risa's room to check that she had made it back from the dance. She found Risa awake and Risa was instantly all over her.

"How did it go? Did you two dance? Did he kiss you? Why is your face so pale?"

Riku smiled and shook her head as she answered her. "Good, I guess. Yes... Maybe and..." She had a flash of fear as she thought about telling Risa about Dark. "... I guess I just don't stay up so late usually. Probably just tired."

"Oh?" Risa raised her eyebrows. "So he kissed you?" Risa smiled very widely, almost evilly.

"I said maybe."

"So he did!"

"Maybe."

"That means he did!"

"Maybe."

"Maybe is not an answer."

Riku looked back at Risa as she left the room and smirked. "It's all the answer you need."

As Riku walked out toward her room, she heard Risa yell, "I KNEW IT!"

Riku shook her head and entered her room, moving straight for the bed and sprawling out as she thought about everything she had learned this night.

She was furious that he had lied, but she knew the reasons why. It still just ticked her off, though.

 _'The question is, though, if I still love him.'_ While she had said that she did, it was at a party and she had been very emotional when she said it.

 _'Do I... Ugh, I'm so tired... I'll sleep on this...'_

And she slept, dreaming about Daisuke and Dark and Hiwatari and Risa and herself, all just standing in a circle watching each other...

* * *

Daisuke enters his room and climbs up the ladder to his bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, his last thought being Riku kissing him... _'I love you, Riku-San.'_

* * *

 **Well, there we go! I write a lot but don't put much out for people to read. I just came up with this idea and decided I wanted the story to continue. Hope you all like it! More to come!**

 **~Daqous**


	2. Chapter 75

**I've already go the next chapter up! This is coming a bit easier than I thought. 2 reviews already (thank you! ^.^) and I decided I'll answer the reviews I get at the start of the next chapter I upload. So on with those!**

 **DAIrinchan - That is pretty ironic timing there, isn't it? I was pretty upset by the manga's "end" too... And thanks for the heads up, I didn't even realize the tense changes. It's so easy to overlook non-grammatical mistakes when it's your own writing. I'll probably leave the chapter the way it is and use it to look back and see if I've gotten better at writing by the time I finish this story. I will see if I can correct this in the future, thanks for catching that!**

 **Rurikuyon94 - Hey thanks, I just was very disappointed that the series just ended like that. So here's a continuation. Maybe we'll get lucky and Sugisaki will continue the manga soon. I was trying hard to make sure that the characters didn't become too different from the manga; I mostly just took what I know from the characters as Sugisaka wrote them and imagined how they would react. So I guess, in a way, Sugisaki is still controlling the story, since I'm trying to follow her character's behaviors. And everyone loves a bit of suspense ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **So that's all for now. I'll answer any review given to me! I love reading other's feedback. If you don't want me to do this with your review, go ahead and say that you don't want it in your review, and it won't be included.**

 **Now, on with to next chapter...**

 **FYI:** _'_ _Italics surrounded by single quotes'_ **are character's thought, if you hadn't figured it out. Normal** _italics_ **indicates a stressed word.**

*Centered words surrounded by asterisks with an underline* **will always indicate a setting change, whether it's a new place place or time. Words in *** asterisks* **alone are sounds.**

* * *

*The next day... at school...*

Riku stands up and gathers her things as the bell rings.

"Gah, I moved the lesson along a bit slow today." says the teacher. "Tomorrow we'll be moving a bit faster, so notebooks out at the start of class. Have a good day, kids."

Riku heads out the door, talking with a friend about the lesson and both dreading tomorrow, as today had been challenging to keep up with. They eventually turn separate ways and Riku walks through the hall. She looks around her through the crowd, looking for her sister, as they have the next two classes together and typically walk with each other. When Risa is nowhere to be seen at their locker, Riku shrugs and starts heading toward the classroom.

As she turns the corner into the room, she almost bumps into Satoshi. "Oh, s-sorry, Hiwatari-kun." She looks at him as she apologizes and realizes he's staring at her.

"It is fine, Harada-San." He is still watching her intently as she brushes past him and goes to sit down.

 _'Talk about awkward...'_ Riku thinks to herself, remembering how she had seen him last night at the dance. _'Why won't he look away?'_

Finally, after a couple minutes, he breaks his gaze and moves to his desk.

 _'And I still have another class with Hiwatari...'_ Riku frowns. Her next class had Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, and Saehara. _'What an awkward class that will be.'_ And they all are together again in the same classroom for home room, the last class of the day.

 _'Daisuke... I haven't talked with him since early this morning coming home from the dance... What will I say? This is so weird...'_ Riku is still unsure of her feelings. She doesn't know how to start a conversation without it being very awkward. She had a class earlier with Daisuke, but he was called out of the class to help with the party cleanup. And that was likely done by now.

*riiiiing*

 _'Woah, what? That's the end of class bell! It can't be! I've barely been here for five minutes!'_ She looks over at the clock and in fact; it had been the full class time. _'I didn't even pay attention to the lesson!'_ Riku picks up her two notebooks and looks around the class. Risa hadn't shown up.

 _'That's odd, we walked to school together... Ugh, there goes my easiest way to find out what the lesson was today.'_ Riku leaves the classroom and walks down the hall toward her next class. She already has the notebook for the class with her so there is no need to stop by her locker.

Riku hears one of her friends calling out hurriedly to her next to the door to her next class. When Riku reaches the door her friend stops her from entering.

"Don't uh..." her friend starts to stutter, seemingly anxious and looking at Riku, almost sadly.

"What is it, Tori-San?" Riku says in a harsher time than usual, just wanting to get this class over with.

"Don't you... Uhm... Don't you like Niwa-Kun?" Tori finally asks.

Riku is taken aback by the question, not really expecting that she would ask. "Ah... I... Yes?" It was more of a question to herself than an answer to Tori.

"Then, uhm... Then... I don't... You shouldn't..." Tori seemed to be trying harder now to block Riku from entering.

"Oh, just move." Riku pushes past her and looks into the room.

And her notebooks drop to the ground.

In the room was Risa, sitting on her desk, whispering to a boy whose hand she's holding. And the boy...

Was Daisuke. Not Dark. Daisuke. His hair ruffled a lot more than usual and...

And...

 _'No...'_

"Riku." Riku doesn't even hear Tori say her name.

 _'No...'_

"Riku." A hand on her shoulder shakes her.

 _'They're... They're not...'_

They aren't whispering, unless whispering now requires your lips to be smashed together. Tears immediately form in Riku's eyes.

 _'Why... No... Niwa...'_

Riku runs down the hall as fast as she can. She runs outside through the school's garden and sits down behind a fountain. She brings her face to her knees and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Riku!" Tori calls out, and Riku can hear her running through the garden and pass the fountain. "Riku! Riku!" The yelling quiets down as Tori becomes farther away.

 _'Niwa... Niwa-Kun, why? You said... You said yesterday... You loved me... Right?...'_

Riku sobs and shakes for a few minutes alone before a shadow falls over her. Riku ignores the newcomer until the shadow speaks. "Riku."

 _'That voice!'_ Riku recognizes the voice. _'But that's impossible...'_ She turns around and there he is.

Dark.

He looks at her impassively. "What else could you expect? Risa was his first crush, and was always in his heart." He shakes his head.

She instantly become furious, her flow of tears stopping and her cheeks reddening. "Shut it, you jerk! You... ass!" She starts trying to push him, only succeeding in tripping herself up and falling at his feet.

Dark looks down at her, his eyes blank. "You remind him of his original love, of course he would become conflicted between you two when she first turned him down. You were just an alternative." He leans down close and whispers softly, "You think those dates with Risa were only just what I wanted?"

And when Riku looks back up at him, his face has become Niwa's.

Riku feels anger and sadness rack her body, and she jumps up to attack Dark or Daisuke or whoever, to hurt him, this jerk, this cheating, playing boy who messed with and now shattered her heart. She would hurt him even just a little, but she knew it would not make her feel much better. She just has to punish him somehow, in some way.

But she ends up only clawing at air. There's nothing in front of her. And by nothing, that means quite literally nothing. The garden and school and ground and sky all were gone. It's just blackness all around.

And out of nowhere, Riku sees it again. Risa and Daisuke, making out. It cuts through the darkness like fog, only just able to be seen. And there's a ghostly form of Dark. And Hiwatari, and With, and Daisuke's painting of the snowfield, and wings, and then there's the angel-like figure that Hiwatari appeared to also be, and...

"No! Stop it!" Riku screams as she clutches her head and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block out everything around her.

"Just an alternative..." she hears Dark's voice echo.

"No..." Riku falls to the ground and starts crying again as voices fly through the air around her;

"A twin..." "Risa... first love..." "Riku just looks... Risa... but acts... a boy..." "Risa and Daisuke... cute together..."

Riku can't ignore them even with her hands over her ears and gives up trying. She just lays sprawled out, sobbing. "Why... Why... Dai... Daisuke... Niwa-Kun, why... no... N-Niwa-Kun..."

Riku opens her eyes and sits up quickly to find herself in her bed in her room. She looks around and takes a while to take in where she is. When she looks at her calendar she realizes that it's only the morning after the dance...

 _'It was... It was just... a nightmare.'_ Riku touches her face and feels that she was crying. Her pillow is on the floor and the sheets are pulled out of the bed. She'd had a very fitful sleep. She can still feel her heart racing and tries to calm herself down.

"It wasn't real... It... It's the weekend, there's no school anyway." Dances at the school only come before a weekend so students don't go back to school tired.

Riku takes a few minutes of deep breaths before she finds the strength to get out of bed. She fixes her sheets and sets her bed, then sits down and shakes her head, trying to clear it of the nightmare she just had.

"Niwa-Kun... He said he liked me. Not Risa. She was just his first crush..."

And that is the heart of the matter. She realizes that's exactly where most of her angst comes from. Now that she knew about Dark, she knew Dark liked Risa. That must mean, to some extent, Daisuke must like her, too. And Risa had been his first crush...

 _'What if he only likes me because I look like Risa, his first love...?'_ This is the obstacle she couldn't ever get past before, and it is now reinforced with the discovery that Dark, who had dated Risa, is, or at least was, Daisuke.

 _'So maybe I am just an alternative...'_

"... No... He likes me. He said so. I have to trust that..." And so she pushes the thought away. But it's still in the back of her mind...

She gets up and moves toward the bathroom. After a shower and a new change of clothes, she plans to call Daisuke on a date. An official date. Not like the day she asked him to stay with her to try to prove to herself that Daisuke wasn't Dark. An actual date.

 _'Am I gonna use the word date?'_ Riku asks herself.

 _'That's kind of the only way to ask someone on a date, dolt.'_ she scolds herself.

 _'Right. I have to do this. I have to... make sure. Make sure that I like him.'_

Of course, she's lying to herself. This isn't to clarify her feelings. Deep down, she knows she loves him, even if she's reluctant. This is to see if he loves her…

* * *

 **There we go! Riku's always had this particular struggle through the series, and I thought revealing Daisuke to be Dark, who's hitting on her sister, might make this obstacle become tougher to overcome. I felt I had to dedicate an entire chapter to the dilemma that Riku is going through in her mind, and show that it's a painful problem to her.**

 **Don't expect this kind of speed on uploading chapters a lot, I just happen to have a general idea of how to start this story. Later it may slow down a bit. But I'm going to try very hard to not let this story sit like the first one I made. I've loved D.N. Angel since I was a kid; this isn't something I wanna stop anytime soon.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all later. Feel free to review or PM or whatever you wish. You can even tell me you don't like it, just be constructively critical about it. Don't say "Wow this blows you fking suck delete this story." That tells me nothing except that you're a bit of an ass. ^.^ And please don't be afraid to call m out on my mistakes. I want to see them so I can try to fix them. See ya guys!**


	3. Update

I have been at my Tech School for my Air Force job. I will start to continue my DN Angel story. Meanwhile, I know the author of this story who hasn't got many views on her story. It's a good read, but she doesn't seem to want to finish it with how few people have seen it. Do me a favor?

Look up "Cross My Heart Alexis Rolfes" on Google. It's on Wattpad. She's kinda been an inspiration for creativity for me and she hasn't been feeling it lately. It'd make it easier to continue the DN Angel story. Thanks for the help! :)


End file.
